NONO SYNDROME
by CORNDOG-SANN
Summary: A young girl grew up without knowing the true meaning of affection. A young boy thrives to teach her what it means and show her how he feels. There is such things as hate and love and a fated sickness.
1. Chapter 1

**[Phase One];** The Epidemic   
{6 Years Before}  
[Nono Age; 7]

"I'm afraid that your daughter won't be able to become a ninja in her lifetime. A plague has in her chakra tubes you see, eating her away."

"Yes, yes I see"

"This is a rare sickness I'm positive that there is no cure, I can only imagine how you must feel about your daughter's incapability."

Little Nono overhears her father and the medical nin walking in his room without thinking of the consequences. Her expression filled with devastation as she crouched down in front of the door hugging my legs.

"Thank you very much"  
"Remember, she requires extensive amounts of affection and care, she is very fragile."

"Yes, yes of course" her father rushes the medical nin out of his room causing Nono to stumble backwards in surprise.

She stared up at the two men with big mauve eyes. Nono's father looked down on her with emotionless eyes, the medical ninja smiled sympathetically down to her.

Nono struggled to keep eye contact with her father so she looked down shamefully hands hidden behind her back.

"Hello Nono-chan." The medical nin said reaching downward to pat her head, but she flinched back causing her father to glare and the male nin to stare in confusion.

"I think it's about time for you to leave Satoshima-san." Nono's father said sternly not taking his eyes off Nono. "Oh, right see you soon Nono-chan and get better for me." He says sweetly, patting her head.

Nono smiles faintly, but it quickly fades into a frightened expression as she glanced up at her father. He leads Satoshima to the front door and closes it once the medical nin stepped out.

"Nono come here this instant!" He booms in rage. Nono shuts her eyes taking in a shaky breath running to the living quarters. "You ungrateful little brat, overhearing on my conversations, you know the consequences of such ill actions don't you?" He asked enraged.

Nono nodded timorously.

"I can't hear you!" He barked in her scared little face. "Yes I do!" She yelled in the direction of the floor, to scared to look in the eyes of her demonic father.

He glared darkly. "Well, you heard him you're useless, what could you possibly accomplish in your state worthless cretin." He growls darkly.

Nono flinches as she relies meekly, "I'm sorry for being so useless faith--" "Shut up!" Nono's father finally snaps slapping her harshly.

"You're not my daughter; you're nothing to me or to anyone!" He snarled. She held her stinging cheek glaring at the ground, burning with frustration and depression.

"Get out of my face." He spewed in distaste, glaring down harshly at her; she scurried off out of the house out of the compound and into the small forest area near the compound.

Nono walked through the tree and shrubs trying to calm her anger towards her father. Faintly she heard a voice counting near a clearing oddly enough.  
Nono's P.O.V.  
"196, 197, 198, 199, 200!" The voice exclaimed even louder as I grew closer. I hide behind a tree peeking curiously. The figure starts to kick a tall stump counting all over again.

"If I cannot do 200 punches, then I will do 300 kicks!" The boy yelled out determination spilling from every word. He kicked and kicked the stump harder and harder every time.

I hurdled from behind the tree sitting on top of the stump glancing down at the boy. "Hey, little boy what are you doing?" I declared interrogating him.

He stopped his training glancing up in my direction surprised. My eyes furrow in wonder at his peculiar face. "Who are you?" He asks in a wailing voice.

I stayed put answering back. "Nono and you?" I asked slightly emotionless. "I am Rock Lee, the best taijutsu master!" He exclaimed.

I furrowed my brows at the word taijutsu, "What is taijutsu?" I asked befuddled. Lee stopped sparkling for a minute and gave me a weird look.

"How can you not know what taijutsu is?" He exclaimed again, I glared at him coldly; he cleared his throat to explain, "Well, taijutsu is hand to hand combat." He said glancing up at me.

"Why are you practicing that silly taijutsu stuff, instead of ninjutsu or something more effective?" I asked leaning forward a bit. His once bright face dimmed with sadness.

"I'm not able to use any jutsu's or special techniques, the more I try I just can't, my body is just not capable."

"Then you're an idiot!" I said glaring at the boy.

He looked up at me confused. "You'll never be able to become a ninja without being capable of using special techniques!" I yelled angrily, mostly to myself rather than Lee.

"And why not?" He shouted back growing irritated.

"Because Lee, it doesn't work that way, if I can't become one then why should you get the chance to it's not fair." I bawl shakily, standing up on top of the stump.

Hopping off, slumping down I crouch to the ground holding my head feeling hot tears begin to build up. Lee grew shocked and ran to my side placing a hand to my shoulder in unwanted comfort kneeling down in front of me with a worried guise.

"Nono-chan, hey do not think that way, if you try your hardest and put a lot of effort into it you can accomplish anything, you can become a ninja too!"

"No, I don't think so, my father just won't approve." I said quietly mostly to myself.

"I'm sure he'll understand your dread--"

"No he won't, he has no heart he won't understand." I yelled pushing Lee away. "Well, he doesn't have to know." Lee said standing, I glanced up his way eyebrows furrowed, and he smiled lending me a hand.

I took it staring at him impassively.

"I still think you're an idiot, trying to become solely by taijutsu, your dead meat." I said shamelessly, walking off, Lee's happy expression turned to into determined look.

"I'll show you Nono, when we meet again I'll be a number one taijutsu user ninja and you won't!" He yelled towards me.

"Yeah, well I hope we never meet again!" I yell back furiously. He stared at my retreating figure with a sad appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Phase Two];** The Symptoms   
{6 Years Later}  
[Nono Age; 13]

After that encounter I started to wonder if maybe I could become a ninja too by practicing taijutsu without my father knowing. Lee gave me hope though I would never admit it to myself.

"Hah, yah 197, 198, 199,200!" I shouted, punching a tree near the compound, multiple times. "Nono, where are you? Get over here this instant!" My father's voice barked from the compound.

I flinched at the tone of his voice, immediately running towards where he was. "Yes sir?" I asked timorously, looking at the ground avoiding eye contact.

My hands were behind my back hiding the cuts and scratches, caused by training, from him "It's almost suppertime and you haven't even started preparing it yet, Nono, where have you been?" He demanded furiously.

"I was, I-I was in the forest picking edible herbs." I lied staring up at him worriedly, hoping that he wouldn't figure me out. He glared at me, "Well, where are the herbs Nono? Hmm?" He asked in a mocking tone.

I started to get angry, "I left them back there in the forest to come to your call sir." Showing a little distaste towards him. My eyes shut close endeavor to lessen the pain falling from the impact with my father's large hand to my face.

He slapped me again

"Never use that disgusting tone with me now go to the kitchen and start preparing the meal." He demanded, glaring darkly. "But, what about the herb--"

"Leave them, you'll eat once everyone is finished understood?" He boomed. "Yes sir!" I responded strongly secretly hidden with hate.

"Good." He said lowly, walking back into the compound.

"AGH, fuck!" I yelled bitterly in frustration and anger, punching an innocent tree near by making a very noticeable deep dent. I retreated my hand scanning over the scratches and splinters around my knuckles.

"I'll show my father how strong I've become one of these days and that will be the day he takes his last breath." I whisper harshly, walking into the compound heading towards the kitchen.

He was the one who made me bitter; he was the one who substandard my dreams and he will be the one to pay for his sins.

Once in the kitchen I went over to the sink to wash my soiled hands.

The cuts around my knuckles and hands started to sting. I went over to a cabinet to get a roll of white bandages, starting to rap them around my right hand.

"Nono-chan, what happened to you, did your father do this?" A worried little voice came from the entrance of the kitchen. I scowled at the word 'father' "What are you doing here Mitsu-chan?" I asked the small 7 year old girl sternly starting to bandage my left hand.

She smiled and came to my side. "Big brother was worried about you again, he heard your dad yelling he asked me to check up on you for him." She said, looking up at me with a cute smile.

"-Sigh- why doesn't your brother have the balls to come himself?" I asked lazily. She giggled at my choice of words. "Nono-chan you know he can't just come in and see you." She said disappointed that I forgotten.

"Well, you can't really waltz in here and talk with me either, tell your brother thanks for worrying, but I can take care of myself. Now scram before you get into trouble." I said to her shoving her off to the kitchen door.

Mitsu smiled up at me brightly, "Nono-chan you know very well that big brother could never stop worrying about you. He cares for you too much." She giggles and runs off.

I sighed in annoyance stepping back into the kitchen searching for ingredients.

I was in the middle of making a salad contently when a depiction of my father ruined my quiet moment.

I placed the salad down placing my head in my hands crouching down to the ground I started to cry in anger and frustration at my miserable life.

All my happiness and joy the little that I have of it he drives it away sending me back to my hell whole, I'm nothing, but a burden to my own father not a protégé not a friend not even a daughter just a filthy burden that has no future


	3. Chapter 3

'I knew I should have poisoned his food...' I though regrettably, staring at my father eat away with all the rest of the main branch members.

I stood silently behind my father like a little servant, staring angrily at all the grown men sitting next to or just near my father.

"Hey, Nono would you be so kind as to serve me another plate of that salmon you somehow cooked up." Ginta a man in his mid thirties says raising his plate in the air slightly.

His wife slaps him upside the head for being rude, but they will always follow my father it was no use. I sighed walking over there to serve seconds to the man and the rest of them that finished wanting more nonetheless.

I went back over to where my father sat standing behind him waiting for him to signal the end of the meal, but this time he sat longer even when he was done eating he stayed to discuss issues at the table.

I grew impatient and weary; my stomach growled faintly indicating my hunger.

I didn't even eat breakfast because I used that time to train until lunchtime. That was a stupid idea now that I am starving to death.

"Alright let's converse in the study I have things to show you." My father boomed to the nearby men. They nodded and walked off alerting the rest of the branch members to head to their rooms or whatever.

Once the room cleared out, I groaned in anger snatching plates and stacking them in piles to place them in the kitchen.

"Ah, finally my turn to feast." I say lamely stretching about. "If only there was something to actually feast on, these pigs didn't leave a thing." I said to myself.

Glaring at the table, I grab a plate and fill it with the leftover salad and salmon. It wasn't even enough for an ant to feed on, but I had nothing else.

Sitting down cross-legged on the floor leaning on the table I sadly ate my pitiful excuse of an afternoon meal until, "Nono-chan, please don't be mad that I came to see you." A voice interrupted me.

I twisted my head in the direction of the door to see no one else, but Sato Mika's big brother. My alarmed expression quickly transfers to one of anger.

"Sato-san, what are you doing here?" I wisp angrily, standing up from my sitting position. "Oh, Nono-chan don't call me Sato-san it makes me feel sad." Sato whines glancing at his feet.

I sigh in exhaustion "Fine, Sato-kun what are you doing here?" I ask once more softening my hard stare. He brightens up and glances at me, blushing a bit.

"I just wanted to give you this." He said, bashfully giving me a bento box. "Oh!" I said surprised, and then I got angry.

"Sato-san, I mean Sato-kun, if my father finds out that you sneaked in here without permission, just to give me food he'll kill you." I say sternly staring him down.

He looks down ashamed, it was funny because he was older then I was by a year and yet he was so bashful around me.

"Nono-chan I couldn't stand it when my father asked you to serve him seconds like that he's an idiot, please don't judge me for his actions." He said pleadingly.

I softened and sat down cross-legged again. "Sato-kun thank you for being so caring, but I need you to go. I don't want you to get into trouble." I say sighing in slight aggravation.

Sato smiles and steps forward towards me placing the bento box on my lap. I stare up at him slightly annoyed; he stares down blushing slightly then pecks my cheek disappearing from my view returning to the door.

"Sato!" I yell after a while of surprise. He just runs off with a silly grin. I shake my head, and return my attention to the bento box he left for me.

"Well, no uses in letting this go to waste." I say lamely, digging into the delightful rice and noodles.

'I guess I should thank Sato, for being so kind.' I think, while walking out of the compound.

I was heading for the clearing to punch more tree trunks. Soon it would be time for my check up with Sutoshima-san, but I wanted to train as much as possible.

I didn't think much of ever seeing Rock Lee again, after all I did say I never wanted to meet him, and so far I haven't so I figured I wouldn't meet him again today, but life is full of surprises


	4. Chapter 4

I jaunted off into the backwoods behind the compound to hone on my taijutsu, keeping in mind that I had to appear in the compound earlier than usual for a checkup with Sutoshima-san.

If father found out I was outside at all he's surely incarcerate me...  
I soon entered an infiltrate and minuscule clearing that seemed to be used often for a while. "That's funny I don't recall coming here before..." I consider aloud.

That meant an unknown had been training in the Haruhara territory. "Eh, what do I care? Let my danm father worry over this petty thing." I said disdainfully.

Claiming the expanse all to myself I started devouring a dented tree stump with my fist until my knuckles bled. I moved onto another tree butt kicking it with my right leg with all the force I had until I felt like my muscles were tearing apart.

I hadn't even broken a sweat. I was in deep concentration I wouldn't have known if someone was coming even if they waltzed right in view. "Who's there?" but I'm not that doltish either. I immediately stopped my vigorous training to scan the outer trees behind me.

I saw nothing of particular threat, but I couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching me. I returned my assiduity slowly and shrewdly back towards the tree butts I was kicking. "Aaagh, what the hell?" I yell startled flinching backwards.

There a top a tall stump sat a green jump suit wearing, bushy eye browed, coconut head. His eyes were wide and round scanning my figure curiously. I shivered under his gaze. A sudden realization came forth in my being which caused me to act without thought.

"It's you!" I yell pointing shamelessly at Lee. The first clue in were his abnormally large eyebrows, his bowl cut hair came in second and his cute little round eyes... I mean his **weird** little round eyes. I sweat dropped towards his whole outfit.

"What happened to you?" I asked rudely. Rock Lee raised an eyebrow causing me to twitter. "What do you mean?" he asked unaffected. I leaned against a tree abaft to me crossing my arms.

"Well you were cuter when you were younger that's for sure." I mumbled waving my hand to distract him from listening in on me. Unfortunately for me he did hear. He reddened.

I quickly lapsed back to my blunt attitude, standing straight from my leaning position I add abruptly, "But now you just look plain weird!" I felt my face heat up, embarrassed for slipping over words like that.

Lee's flustered face faltered he stared into my eyes with determination. I awkwardly held his gaze. "Remember when I said I would become a ninja?" he asked randomly. I furrowed my brows; if he came all the way here just to mock me...I nodded faintly. Lee grinned and pointed towards his waist.

My eyes widened and jealousy took over. I glanced back up at Lee with a glare. I've wanted to become a ninja for so long, we both have related in capabilities, but he still got a chance. Here I am moping about my life and there he goes living his own.

I was so furious I punched the closest thing next to me with all the force of my being. The tree I stood next to almost toppled over. It tipped to the left an enormous hole fully visible as I retreated battered my fist.

Tears threatened the rim of my eyes. I slowly glanced over to Lee enraged and envious. Lee was ample with surprise/worry. "Nono-chan didn't you know you could join the academy--" "Of course I knew doofus, and don't call me Nono-chan!" I shot back before he could finish.

I started to think that he really was mocking me, but a wave of sorrow slapped my anger. I ogled his eyes disconsolately, "I told you Lee, my father would never approve." I replied softly. "Nono where are you?" boomed my father's voice through the shrubs. "Speak of the devil..." I whispered.

I turned around away from a confused Lee. Dread picked up as I started to run en route of the compound. Knowing my father, I knew I'd be punished for being late to Sutoshima-san's appointment and because he had to call for me, I can't believe I got held back by Lee.

"Maybe I can convince your father--" "Gah what? No!" I said startled by his sudden appearance. He was following me. "If my father see's you with me he'll definitely kill you." I told him dead on stopping my sprint.

He stopped beside me. "Not that I care about your well being or anything." I quickly add turning red. My mouth slipped for the second time. I buffed and returned to my burst of speed home to hell. Little did I know Lee secretly following me above the tree branches?  
Rest In Results  
As I reached the main branch pavilion I hurried to go inside the back door of the kitchen. I froze literally in fear. My father was beyond raging, he stood in the entrance tall, mighty and evil.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't even shiver twitter to comp my angst with so much abhorrence flowing through me like my very blood unable to escape. "Sifting out more herbs I assume." He reckoned bristling. I deflect my focus to the floor unable to hold my father's hostile gaze. Lee sits atop a stock cloaked abaft branches without our knowledge."Stupid child, I'm no halfwit! I know what you've been doing in the forest everyday!" He whispered harshly. Most likely because Sutoshima-san was inside the compound waiting and listening eyes ream wider as I gape at him disturbed and fearful for my life. "I forbid you from doing such foolish stunts" He snarls getting a bit louder. "You floundering fool, you'll never rise to anything in this villa--" "No, You're wrong! I will make something of myself--" An ample commodity came in annihilating contact communion with my face, I recoiled backwards tottering down to the ground. "Don't you dare interrupt me runt!" father barked menacingly. "You're a disgrace to this clan." He uttered unfazed by the harshness of his words. "What's going on? Have you found Nono yet Kazu-san?" Sutoshima's voice rang from inside the back door of the kitchen. I immured in my lachrymal of chagrin, still my cheek was stinging severely. I caressed it so the affliction could cease; glaring at the ground avoiding my 'father'. "You are tainted..." He stated darkly glowering down at me and with that he walked back into the compound. Sutoshima moved aside to let him pass at the door step. I sat on the sullied ground until Sutoshima came to my side. I pushed myself up roughly hugging him grasping him as if I would be sucked away to oblivion if I didn't clutch to his entity. Only then did I feel safe enough to let my true emotions flow down my face. "Oh dear, it's a lot harder to live under your condition with a father like that." He sighed embracing me reassuringly patting my head. He didn't make me feel any better about my father, but he did make me feel better at the moment.[Lee's P.O.V]I stalked Nono through the tree's tips hidden from her keen senses. I was intent on convincing her old man to let her train with Gai sensei and myself. There was no harm in trying. Haruhara-san can't be as bad as Nono puts him out to be. Could I have been more wrong...As Nono finally reached the mysterious Haruhara compound I hid wisely. Her fearful expression confused me greatly until I heard the awful dog of her father bark harsh words to her. unexpectedly rage fired balled inside of me over whelming me. I wanted so terribly to rip his lungs out then and there, but I knew I couldn't interfere. Nono didn't even get to make a remark for her father shot back with thunder speed and force causing her to falter back. I was about ready to destroy the man how could he hurt his own daughter. When he left I leaped to the ground behind a shrub. I froze in my tracks as another man entered the scene. If he came to hurt her Nono too this time I was surely going to discommode. But he didn't harm her he comforted her held her in his arms. I so emphatically wanted to be in his position. Nono embraced him back her face was concealed in the persons abdomen. I stared at the picture with a puncturing feeling of jealousy. He then whispered to Nono, "I will be waiting inside. Whenever you're ready..." Then he left without a word, but a side glance of worry. She stood in front of the door way her back to me. Shaking, she stood. After a second I ran to her side making sure no one else was coming out from the door to the compound. I was taken aback as crystal clear tears streaked down her soft pallid face. "Nono are you alright?" I asked gently semi reaching out to her. She lurched in alarm. Eyes reamed wide gazing up into mine. She gasped lightly hastily wiping her tears dry. Then she reverted to her common mysterious and alluring demeanor. "W-what are you doing here? You're not allowed in this territory." She said trying to sound important, but she only stumbled over her words making her sound cute and irresistible. I could see the tip of her nose turn a shade of pink in contrast of her pallid ghostly skin. "Nono-chan I want to help you. Your father really is as bad as you say!" I said raising my voice, I was deeply worried about her. Nono abruptly cupped my mouth with her delicate, frail fingers. I felt my cheeks hue red, she was so close the side of her face nipped my ear."Please Lee just leave, If my father comes back he'll hurt you. You couldn't change him if you tried and I can't let him hurt anyone else." Her soft innocent voice pleaded along with her doughy mauve eyes. I couldn't say no to her my cheeks tingled more and my face I could feel it burn. She was impacting me greatly. "Nono what is taking you?" Her father's voice shouted from inside the compound in full blown anger. "Nono-chan please I want to see you safe. I want to see you out of harm. Come to the dumpling shop tomorrow." I said wishing for it to be able to happen. She seemed paranoid glancing back at the compound doorway and at me a number of times. "Sure, sure Lee if it'll get you out of here." She said distractedly. Nonetheless I grinned cheekily. "Bye Nono-chan." I waved literally bursting with delight.

[Nono's P.O.V.]I watched as Lee sprinted away until he was out of sight. Dread overwhelmed me just then. My only form of comfort surprisingly and ironically was the boy I never wanted to see again. I took a shaky deep breath and entered the back door way of the compound's kitchen. Bracing myself for the worst was what I did always, but nothing ever works when confronting my father...


	6. Chapter 6

"Danm you girl! Why do you insist on disobeying me!" Kazu hollered from across the living quarters of the compound. "Please Kazu-san I asked for her to take her time." Sutoshima defended. I peered at the ground flinching whenever my fathers voice was heard. I just stood expecting my punishment from my father. I knew he couldn't hold in his anger for long. "But this girl doesn't listen to me ever! She disserves to know her place. I will gladly show it to her." he sneers glowering at me raising his giant fist bigger than my head. I closed my eyes painfully shut bracing myself for hard impact with his knuckles. "Kazu-san! What do you think you are doing? She's your daughter." Sutoshima-san said desperately, stopping his arm from harming me. I started to tear up, but I tried so hard not to. For if my father saw he wouldn't care a Konoha medical ninja saw him kill his own daughter for being so weak. "No Suto, you are wrong. She is not my daughter..." he whispered darkly mad rage flowing around in his eyes as he stared coldly at me. "I think it's best for her to walk out in the open once in a while Kazu." Sutoshima stated showing no formality with my father. He snapped his head in Sutoshima's direction. "Are you mad!--" My father yelled. "No! but you are, and I will do anything in my line of defense to protect her from you!" He retorted keeping his calm voice. Both grown men stood before me fighting feverishly with their words. My father was breathing furiously. He didn't like being told what to do. Sutoshima stood tall and important knowing Kazu, my father wouldn't hurt someone of that stature. He was a coward. "I think maybe it's better for her to live in another compound with a **safer** environment." He stated. "Bah! Yes, yes, I'll make a meeting of it tomorrow--""No! I'd like if you did it today right now! I'd like to be apart of it." he interrupted. "Yes, just as you say." My father said now calm, but very disturbed by such invasion. "Come Nono, let's go to your room for that routine check up." Sutoshima's exterior changed all at once when he referred to me. I nodded timidly and slowly walked past my father leading Sutoshima-san to my very small, dank room in the head compound. "I don't respect your father anymore." He told me as he checked the beat of my heart. I listened silently to him breathing deeply and exhaling for him. "He is a tyrant." He continued. "I know..." I retorted lowly sniffling away my desire to sob. "I'm sorry..." Sutoshima pleaded sitting next to me on my uncomfortable bed. I stared at him confused utterly. "Why?" I asked. "I've been your medic for all your life and I never understood why you were always so cautious and timorous around others." He retorted angry at himself. I wriggled my arms around his broad torso in a hug. Then I started to weep. "You are like a father to me...I always thought that whenever you came to check up on me." I confessed. "You are always so kind, but you always had to leave me." I started weep even harder. Sutoshima hugged me and rocked me back and forth comforting me like a real father would do. "You will have a better life now. I will make sure that you will stay with someone just as kind as I am." He soothed. "There isn't anyone like you around here. Here everyone follows my fathers lead." I retort disgusted. He released me from the comforting hug. "Don't you have any friends? any acquaintances at all?" He asked me appalled. ""Well, there is a boy....but I don't want to cause any trouble for him. He sacrifices himself to bring me a bento box when nobody is around but--" Rest in Results"He sounds perfect!" He claps his hands together smirking at me. I sit bolt up right fearing his thoughts. "No, it's nothing like that! Forget it I don't want to live anywhere else." I shout stubbornly. "So you'd rather suffer." He asks serious now. "I'd rather suffer than make him suffer." I retorted staring at my naked uneven wood floor. "My mind is made up. You'll see little Nono you will have your freedom." He smirked getting up and walking to my bedroom door. "Wait, what? what are you planning!" I yelled after him. "Don't worry, your in good condition. You're getting better everyday." Sutoshima changes the subject then walks out the doorway. I stand dumbstruck in my own room. "What is he planning..." I asked myself worried.


End file.
